


Better Than Old Spice

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Stephen loves the way Tony smells when he's all sweaty and gross, Tony stank - Freeform, scent, turned on by smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony is all stinky and gross after working on his car all day and fighting with the Avengers.  Stephen really doesn't mind.  In fact, he seems to rather like Tony Stank.scent prompt, basically, Stephen likes the way Tony smells after a hard fight and lets Tony know it.  Tony is less than resistant to it.





	Better Than Old Spice

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little strange (ha) but it was the first idea that popped into my head. Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony smells terrible and he knows it. That’s what comes from being in his lab slash workshop, elbow deep in the guts of one of his cars, only to have the Avengers alarm go off, so like a good little Iron Man off he went to help curb the threat, only to get thrown into a building, sat on by the Hulk (Green Bean says it was an accident but Tony’s not so sure), and basically work up a sweat inside the suit.

He stinks. He wants a hot shower, a hot coffee, and to faceplant into bed.

Stephen seems to have other ideas.

His husband had opened a portal to Tony’s lab the moment Tony was back, stepping through to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Tony wasn’t, but as ever Stephen wasn’t going to let Tony try to hide injuries.

Sometimes being married to a former surgeon really sucked. Why had Tony married him again?

Oh, who’s he kidding? He loves Stephen Strange, even when the man does some weird shit (which is pretty much _all the fucking time_.)

Tony leans hipshot against the workbench, shirtless, sweat and oil running down his body in rivulets. He needs to put classic Shelby Cobra back together but he is so freaking tired.

Stephen finishes checking Tony for wounds, finally accepting that Tony is uninjured, just a bit bruised (most likely from having the Hulk sit on him).

Stephen puts his arms on either side of Tony’s body, pinning him to the workbench. He presses his nose under Tony’s jaw, inhaling deeply.

“C’mon, baby, I stink,” Tony says, pushing at his chest.

“You smell divine,” Stephen whispers, tongue flicking out to taste Tony’s sweat.

“I think you have a skewed sense of smell,” Tony mumbles, letting his head fall back as Stephen licked at him.

Stephen sucks and licks his way down Tony’s neck, the salt of sweat mixed with the odd taste of motor oil combined to make something uniquely Tony. Tony moans, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Stephen’s head. Stephen smiles against Tony’s collar bone, lightly biting at it.

“Stephen, I’m super gross right now,” Tony complains half heartedly. He really can’t complain too much when Stephen has him pinned like this. He can feel Stephen’s erection rubbing against his stomach and oh, shit, when did Stephen get rid of his clothes?

“You smell like you’ve been working, doing things that make you happy, saving people,” Stephen whispers, lapping at the drying sweat on Tony’s chest. His tongue runs over the multitude of scars and Tony moans, fingers tightening in Stephen’s hair as the man latches onto his nipple.

Tony closes his eyes, whimpering. At some point, Stephen had gotten rid of his pants, leaving them both naked in the lab. 

Well shit, if getting sweaty and stinky turned Stephen on this much, he’d just go roll in motor oil next time.

Stephen laughs against his chest. Crap, had Tony said that out loud?

Stephen falls to his knees, tongue tracing designs over Tony’s defined abs. He can smell Tony’s arousal, his cock twitching against his cheek as he nudged it with his nose.

“You’re so weird,” Tony whispers, watching Stephen inhale deeply, tongue lapping at Tony’s slit.

Stephen winks at him, opening his mouth and guiding Tony between his lips. Tony grips the edge of the workbench, sweat beading along his body again. Stephen buries his nose in Tony’s curls, inhaling the scent of him. His own cock is hard, standing at attention between his legs and dripping to the concrete floor.

Stephen starts to bob his head, tongue working at the vein along the underside of Tony’s cock. Tony moans, thrusting lightly into Stephen’s mouth.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Tony whispers, fingers tugging on his hair. Stephen lets Tony direct the action, thrusting hard into Stephen’s mouth, his balls slapping against Stephen’s chin. Stephen keeps his jaw relaxed, holding Tony’s hips.

“Stephen,” Tony whispers, hips stuttering.

Stephen pulls back slightly, looking at him through hooded eyes. “Where do you want to finish?”

“On…on your face,” Tony says, voice hitching. 

Stephen smirks, licking his slit. Tony wraps one hand around his cock, twisting and stroking quickly. He grunts, aiming his pulsing cock at Stephen’s face. Stephen closes his eyes as he feels the first hit of hot seed against his cheeks. He keeps his mouth open as Tony paints his face with his come. It drips off his chin, hitting his heaving chest.

Tony slumps against the workbench, watching in undisguised awe as Stephen wipes at his face, licking his lips, and then uses his come slicked hand to stroke his own cock. Stephen moans, head falling back as he works himself over, squeezing his cock. 

He comes, body arching and cock pulsing as ribbons of spend spurt from his slit. Tony moves his leg close, letting Stephen come on his shin, his leg hair slicked down against his skin.

Tony helps Stephen to his feet, pulling him close and kissing him hard. 

“Now we both need a shower,” Tony whispers, tasting his own spunk on Stephen’s lips.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Stephen makes a portal, keeping Tony close to him. He lowers his head and sniffs Tony again as they step through to Tony’s bedroom. 

He loves that smell, something uniquely Tony. He loves how it’s tripled after Tony’s been working, covered in sweat, in come, in stank. 

He smirks. Tony Stank, how he loves thee.

He pulls Tony close, pushing him down on the bed, making Tony laugh as he bounces on the mattress.

They can take a shower later.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: lactation, ironstrange


End file.
